


Nerd Sandwich

by Esselle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Double Penetration, Future Fic, Humor, KageHina are in an established relationship already, Kinktober 2016, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: 'Goshiki is convinced he is really good, reallygreat, actually, at sex, but for one small problem: he's never actually slept with anyone before.Kageyama doesn't see why thisisa problem. After all, if he'd never met Hinata, he's fairly sure he'd be in the same boat, though hopefully less tearful about it. But Hinata had refused to leave Goshiki in such a state. When Kageyama had asked him why, his only response was: "Volleyball," with the added bonus of being able to fulfill his dreams of being "sandwiched between two intense nerds with equally weird haircuts".'--Hinata is adventurous and Kageyama is indulgent. Goshiki is just along for the ride.





	Nerd Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober challenge, day 21: Double Penetration.

Kageyama can't believe this is happening to him.

Not the threesome thing. Hinata is, without question, unspeakably hot, and Kageyama has reason to believe that he may not be so bad himself. It stands to reason that some kind of mutually shared sexual situation wouldn't be a huge chore for any third party that got involved. And it's not even about jealousy—he and Hinata are generally up for anything.

However—the third party currently in question is not really one he would have generally considered, and it's throwing him off his game. He'd have even considered the possibility of Tsukishima Kei before this one (actually, he and Hinata _have_ considered that possibility before, vividly, during foreplay).

But instead, Kageyama is sitting naked in bed, supporting Hinata's head in his lap, as Hinata gets vigorously and enthusiastically nailed by their old rival and acquaintance, one Goshiki Tsutomu, who they just happened to run into again now, at least three years since the last time they'd seen each other.

It started out innocently enough—a practice match between their two universities, but Hinata had of course insisted on all going out to eat together afterward. And because Hinata is _Hinata,_ by the end of the night, he (and by proxy, Kageyama) had become intimately familiar with all the ins and outs of Goshiki's romantic woes, of which Goshiki seemed to be at fault for none of them, or so he'd emphasized, loudly and repeatedly.

Namely, Goshiki is convinced he is really good, really _great,_ actually, at sex, but for one small problem: he's never actually slept with anyone before.

Kageyama doesn't see why this _is_ a problem. After all, if he'd never met Hinata, he's fairly sure he'd be in the same boat, though hopefully less tearful about it. But Hinata had refused to leave Goshiki in such a state. When Kageyama had asked him why, his only response was: "Volleyball," with the added bonus of being able to fulfill his dreams of being "sandwiched between two intense nerds with equally weird haircuts".

Kageyama can't argue with either of these reasons, and so, here they are. In bed with Goshiki.

And Kageyama is wondering if he's ever going to be able to get a word in edgewise.

 _"Ahhh—yes—"_ Hinata moans, writhing in Kageyama's lap, hands twisting in the sheets. "Tsutomu, _yes,_ your cock is so _big_ —"

"I know, right?" Goshiki says, and Kageyama fights the urge to sigh heavily. "You like that, Shouyou? Yeah?"

One of the biggest keys to upping Goshiki's confidence, Hinata had said, was to encourage him as much as possible. Kageyama is unsure Goshiki needs any further encouragement, about anything, but…

"Mmm, yeah, _yeah—_ " Hinata groans, rolling his hips, and Kageyama watches as Goshiki's Cool Guy demeanor falters quite extensively. Hinata's over the top porno talk may be slightly ridiculous, but that's not going to change how it feels inside him. Goshiki is, truthfully, pretty thick, and Hinata is always a hot, tight little thing. He's overacting, but he's still doe-eyed and flushed, his chest and thighs slick with sweat, and Kageyama squirms under him. Hinata tilts his head back to look at him. "Tobio…?"

"Huh?" Kageyama asks intelligently, caught in Hinata's bright-eyed stare.

"Don't you wanna join?" Hinata asks, breathlessly coy. "It's not really a—" He lets out another filthy gasp as Goshiki slams into him. "—not a threesome—like this—"

Kageyama is about to say something bratty, like how they seem to be doing just fine on their own, when Goshiki actually _says,_ with a smug toss of his head and ridiculous bowl cut hair,

"We seem to be doing just fine on our own!"

Hinata has the audacity to grin at Goshiki, before looking back at Kageyama as he licks his lips, eyes challenging. "Tsutomu—I know you can give it to me even _harder—ah,_ yes, that's _perfect—_ "

Goshiki preens.

Kageyama scowls and pushes a hand into Hinata's hair, pulling at it a bit harder than is necessary. "You want me to fuck your mouth?"

Hinata closes his eyes, and smiles. "No… I want you to fuck _me._ "

It takes Kageyama's brain a second to catch on. "Huh?!" he sputters.

"You heard me, Kageyama," Hinata sighs out, arching his back lazily. "Or are you not up for that?"

Oh, it's fucking _on._

"Wh-what are we gonna—" Goshiki starts to ask, sounding vaguely less sure of himself.

"Sit him up," Kageyama snaps.

"Wait, is he serious—"

"So serious," Hinata giggles. Little shit.

They've never done this with another person before, but they _do_ know the limits of Hinata's… _capacity_ fairly well, and Kageyama is fairly sure Goshiki will fit. It's just going to take time. And patience. The latter of which Hinata has almost none of.

"Come on, come on, come on," Hinata says breathily, as Goshiki helps pull him up by his arms until they're both sitting, with Hinata straddling his lap, a little sexed out blob. "Kageyama, come _here,_ " Hinata demands.

Kageyama scoots closer, so that he's right up alongside Hinata's back. "Are you sure?"

"Yep!" Hinata leans back into him and hums, pleased. "Sandwich."

Okay, then… Kageyama grabs the lube and squirts a liberal amount onto his fingers. He considers, and then squeezes out a little more.

"What do I do?" Goshiki asks hesitantly.

"Keep fucking him," Kageyama says, bluntly. "We have to be really careful with him, though. Go a lot slower."

Goshiki nods and starts to move again, relaxing a little bit as Hinata starts up his steady stream of encouragement. Kageyama watches for a bit, rests a reassuring hand on the back of Hinata's neck.

"Slow, go slow," Hinata murmurs. "That's good… Kageyama's gonna open me up nice and wide now, okay? Just keep going…"

Goshiki groans a little and drops his forehead to Hinata's shoulder. Kageyama kisses his other shoulder and whispers in his ear, "First one."

He pushes a finger slowly into Hinata, brushing against Goshiki's cock, and Hinata and Goshiki both groan a little bit.

"It's fine," Hinata gasps. "Give me… a minute…"

"Yeah," Kageyama says, running his other hand up and down Hinata's chest and stomach, fingers brushing his nipples. He kisses Hinata's neck and cheek and Hinata shifts slightly, gasping again, before he rocks his hips the tiniest bit and drops his head back.

They have to go so slow. Kageyama is… a little bit impressed Hinata isn't wriggling like he usually does, in danger of overdoing it. He gives himself over to Kageyama completely, body soft and relaxed and pliant as Kageyama works him open more, slipping in another finger, stretching a little at a time.

When he adds a third, Hinata starts moaning.

"Okay?" he checks, and Hinata whimpers.

"It's a lot," he says, voice high. "I feel r-really open…"

"Need to stop?"

"No—" Hinata says, more of a little sob, "I want—Kageyama—"

Kageyama presses his nose into his boyfriend's hair. "You've already got three of my fingers—" He grins as Hinata laughs softly.

"Keep going," Hinata tells him.

"Amazing," Goshiki says, awed. "Even though he's so small! I'm going to try this next—"

"NO," Kageyama and Hinata both practically shout. Kageyama hides his laughter in Hinata's neck, and Hinata reaches back to pat his head with a shaky hand.

"This takes—a lot of practice," Hinata says, brushing his fingers fondly through Goshiki's hair like he's petting an overexcited puppy. He sighs and starts to relax again as Kageyama reaches around him to very gently tease his cock, fingers tickling over the insides of his thighs before grazing up and down his shaft in soft strokes. "You can't just do this right away."

Kageyama is beginning to see the point in not letting Goshiki unleash himself upon the world before anybody moderately experienced got to him first.

"I will definitely practice!" Goshiki reassures them.

"We're sure you will," Kageyama says dryly. He wants to get four fingers in Hinata to be on the safe side, but with three fingers, he can feel about exactly how Goshiki is angled, which gives him an idea. "Hey, Goshiki—thrust a little more to the left. Like, about twenty percent."

Hinata actually snorts. "How is anyone but you supposed to— _oh,_ oh, _god—_ "

"Slower, Goshiki," Kageyama instructs, and smirks as Hinata goes voiceless when his prostate is brushed, mouth open in bliss, entire body shaking. "Hi-na-ta," he says, nipping at Hinata's flushed pink ear, "did you really doubt your captain's ability to give direction?"

"Is it—okay?" Goshiki asks, panting.

Kageyama painstakingly pushes finger number four into Hinata, and Hinata chokes and mewls, high and wanton. "Oh, yeah," Kageyama says, "he's good."

"Don't make me come yet," Hinata begs. "Don't make me come, before—"

Kageyama shushes him. "Goshiki, pull out."

Hinata's needy whines when he's emptied ensure Kageyama is rock solid and aching. He quickly has Goshiki lie on his back and helps turn Hinata around, easing him down to lie with his back to Goshiki's chest, fingering him at the same time that he slicks up his hand with lube to give Goshiki a couple solid pumps over his condom-clad dick. They will all need to be pretty fucking slippery for this to work.

He pulls his fingers out of Hinata and Hinata looks up at him with a dazed expression, so far gone, so desperate for it. Kageyama slides himself over him, resting his hands on the bed on either side of their bodies. He bends down to kiss Hinata quickly on the mouth.

"Get in me already," is Hinata's only response, and Kageyama smiles against his lips.

Goshiki enters him first again, and Hinata gasps in something like relief.

"Hold his legs open," Kageyama says, and Goshiki grabs Hinata under his knees, spreading him wide apart. Hinata moans, begging.

Kageyama slides the head of his cock up Goshiki's shaft, teeth gritted, and presses against Hinata's already stretched entrance. Slowly, he pushes the tip in, watches Hinata's face intently as he enters deeper—Hinata's brows are furrowed, mouth open, breaths panting from him, but beyond the signs of his arousal, he's relaxed, and his body opens for Kageyama.

Agonizing inch by inch, Kageyama fills him up, pausing to gauge his reaction, cup his flushed face in one palm, murmur encouragement.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," Hinata keeps breathing, and he really is, amazingly resilient little thing—and Kageyama finds, suddenly, that he's bottoming out, buried to the hilt, all the way inside him.

"Hinata," he says, "Hinata, you're taking all of me—"

"T-told you—I could!" Hinata gasps. "Don't—s-stop—"

Kageyama rocks his hips, gently, and Hinata cries out, head falling back. Goshiki moans softly as Kageyama's dick strokes over his shaft, both of them enclosed in Hinata's heat. Kageyama releases a slow, shuddering breath.

Yeah, it's hot. Fuck, he can't believe Hinata is this good, he can't believe how wide they've got him stretched. Stupid Hinata and his stupid great ideas.

He can't stop staring, at how pink Hinata's whole body has gone, how he's so sweaty he's dripping, how Goshiki's fingers indent his thick little thighs to pull his legs open wide.

"Faster, Tobio—" Hinata sobs. God, he still wants _more?_

Kageyama slides out, and then thrusts back into him all at once, and Hinata's voice leaves him in a hoarse shout—it's all up to Kageyama, Goshiki is too far gone from this particular first time experience to be of much use anymore, and Hinata can't move, can't do anything but lie there, the corners of his lips wet with saliva, eyes unfocused as he takes both their cocks inside him, helpless and wrecked.

"Tobio," he sobs, "Tobio, I can feel you—I feel so—"

"You're so full, Shouyou," Kageyama tells him. "You're doing so good, _fuck_ —"

"Can I come?" Hinata asks, voice breaking. "W-wanna come with you both inside—"

This lands a critical blow on Goshiki, who groans as his hips stutter out of his control, fucking suddenly up into Hinata as he finishes suddenly. Hinata lets out a loud cry from the sudden stimulation and Kageyama says,

"You can come—yes—Shou—"

Hinata doesn't waste any time, nonsense pouring from his mouth as he comes in thick ropes over his stomach, reaching down to stroke himself through the final few spurts of white. Kageyama watches him circle his thumb and forefinger around the head of his cock as it twitches in his fingers.

"Kageyama, you too," he sighs out, and Kageyama bends down to kiss him again, as he pushes inside one last time to feel all of Hinata around him when he orgasms. He moans low and long into Hinata's open lips, and Hinata kisses him back softly, exhausted, tongue sliding slowly against Kageyama's.

He pulls out of Hinata very carefully, and Hinata shudders at the loss. Then he has to help Hinata ease off of Goshiki, and _then_ he can finally pull the smaller man into his arms, hugging him close, keeping Hinata's movements at a minimum. Hinata buries his face into his neck.

"How do you feel?" Kageyama asks him.

"Sore," Hinata mumbles. "And really, really good." He kisses Kageyama on the nose. "Thank you for taking care of me," he whispers.

"Mmm," Kageyama murmurs, cradling Hinata tighter to his chest. He's thinking he could probably fall asleep for a little while, or forever. He's not the only one, apparently.

"Uh," Hinata whispers, "I think Goshiki passed out."

Kageyama squints over at Goshiki, who hasn't moved since he finished, and, yep, it does appear for all intents and purposes as though the other man is fast asleep. "Wasn't he saying he was going to try this like, his very next go?"

Hinata laughs so hard it's almost silent, covering his mouth with his hands as he gasps for air. "Oh my god," he says, wiping a tear from his eye, "Tobio, we can't let him do that."

"Well, it's mostly your fault he got the idea," Kageyama informs him. "You have to look after him now." He regrets this almost as soon as he's said it. Hinata's eyes light up. "Hinata—"

"Yes!"

"We have _done enough_ ," Kageyama says desperately.

"Can we please keep him? He needs our help," Hinata says, looking imploringly at Kageyama. "Look at his little bangs, Kageyama."

Kageyama sighs. "Yeah, alright, they're kinda cute."

Hinata cheers, and Goshiki wakes up, and then Kageyama doesn't get to fall asleep, because Goshiki and Hinata won't stop talking—again.

He sighs, resigning himself to thudding his head against the pillow and closing his eyes. He has a feeling he's going to regret his decision.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to check out more sexy themed KageHina, I'm putting all my Kinktober stories into **[this collection](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/kagehinakinktober2016)**! 
> 
> [I'm [@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]


End file.
